<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Without Fear by Hechu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002020">[Podfic] Without Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu/pseuds/Hechu'>Hechu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pon Farr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu/pseuds/Hechu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No sex for a year? I know Vulcans don't talk about sex much, but you're in a state."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Gaila/Sarek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Without Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/106071">Without Fear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurajv/pseuds/Laura%20JV">Laura JV (laurajv)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first podfic and I am so excited for it to be of Laura JV's story, which has lived rent free in my head since I first read it years ago. Thank you for having a blanket permission statement!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p>
      
    </p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Length: </b>4:41</li>
</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<ul>
<li>mp3 on Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/n8r2yj714l6yzqw/%5BStar%20Trek%5D%20Without%20Fear.mp3?dl=0">here</a> (6.3mb)</li>
<li>m4b on Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/z36qm26ztsyy2cb/%5BStar%20Trek%5D%20Without%20Fear.m4b?dl=0">here</a> (10.5mb)</li>
</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/106071">Without Fear </a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV">Laura JV</a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Reader: </b>Hechu</li>
<li>
<b>Cover artist: </b>Hechu</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>